ARK
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: While walking in the dark streets of Suna, Yashamaru and little Gaara are taken in by a kindly bishop. ARK: Act of Random Kindness


Remember that "What if" story I wrote? Well heres one about the convent that Yasha and Gaara always found peace in. BTW Gaara can sleep because Ero-sanin just happened to walk by and give the boy a new seal.

Don't own Naruto or Les mis

* * *

In the dark of the night in Suna two lonely beings walked the streets, trying to find their way home. Seven year old Gaara ran away after having another panic attack as a result of his new seal, it helped him sleep but he kept having his moments because it was too quiet in his head which resulted to his father yelling at him, the little boy got so scared he ran from the mansion. His uncle Yashamaru ran after him and for a small boy, little Gaara was a fast one, it took the anbu almost five hours to catch him and by the time he was able to grab and comfort the boy it was already midnight. Knowing that it was too dangerous, especially in Suna, Yashamaru decided to find a place to stay over night but every time he tried to find an inn, the inn keepers would immediately say that they were full the moment they saw Gaara.

**_"Sorry sir but we are full."_**

**_"No room, go away."_**

The anbu sighed as he tightened his grip on Gaara's hand, the boy felt bad for making his uncle angry.

"For the last time gaara, I'm not angry at you," The blonde calmly reassured before scooping up the little boy who grew tired from walking," I'm just mad that people just can't accept you for who you are that's all."

Gaara smiled and rested his head on Yashamaru's shoulder falling into a light slumber, the anbu walked until he passed by a small church.

_'Maybe they'll let us stay,_' He thought walking to the door, he was just about to knock but decided against it,' _They might perform an exorcism on Gaara if my back is turned.'_

He turned and almost yelped when he saw a bishop holding a lamp, he had snow white hair and a kind smile.

"Come in son for you are weary," He said walking past the man to open the door," And the night is cold out there though I live a very humble life, I have plenty to share."

The bishop opened the door and motioned the man to walk in, he saw Gaara but smiled. He was one of the very, VERY few who didn't see Gaara as a demon but as a small child.

"There is wine here to revive you and bread to make you strong."

Yashamaru sat Gaara on a small chair near the fireplace and warmed his hands on the flames, the little boy woke up and saw the bishop who smiled warmly at him.

"There's a bed to rest till morning," the kindly old man told the anbu," You will be able rest from pain and rest from wrong."

The two sat at the table and were given a hot plate of food, Gaara devoured it in wild hunger. The bishop smiled while Yasha looked embarrassed, the man crossed.

"Bless the food we eat today," He said as if he didn't see the boys lack of table manners," Bless our sisters and our honored guests."

"Gaara-sama," Yasha whispered while wiping the boys face.

The boy looked at his uncle and the bishop and began to eat slowly, afterwards he was given a piece of strawberry shortcake. It made the child look at it, sweets like these were very rare in Suna especially the strawberries and the ingredients to make the shortbread. After some gentle urging from the bishop and Yashamaru, he ate it; it was the most delicious treat he ever tasted, his father never gave him sweets and whenever Temari or Kankuro would snuck out of their rooms to see him, they gave little pieces of candy but this was better.

After dinner Yashamaru and Gaara were shown to their room for the night, Yasha slept on the floor while Gaara slept on the bed. It was near dawn when the anbu woke up, he had a feeling that any minute the bishop would come and try to hurt Gaara.

"Gaara wake up," He whispered as he nudged the boy gently to wake him.

The boy woke up while Yasha went to grab their shoes, as they left Gaara saw a half a cake on the counter, without even thinking of the consequences he grabbed it and ran after his uncle.

An hour later

Yashamaru was thrown inside the convent by two jonin while the Kazekage had Gaara's wrist in a death grip. One of the jonin kicked Yasha in the head but Gaara used his sand the shield him, the bishop was surprised at the brutality.

"Shikyou-sama, we have your cake," The Kage said holding a small bento," I caught my brother in law and son red handed."

He gave the bento to the Bishop.

"These two said you gave it to them."

Yashamaru and Gaara bowed their heads and waited for the man to say that they were liars and that they stole, it was a perfect opportunity.

"That is right," The elder said making the two souls look at him in great confusion, he in turn smiled at them,"But my children you left so early, something must've slipped your mind."

He walked to the table and picked up a plate of chocolate chip cookies, another rare treat.

"You forgot I gave these also why on earth would you leave the best behind?" He asked,while giving the plate to Yashamaru.

He then looked at the Kazekage and the jonin,"You may release them for these children has spoken true, I commend you for your duty," He then crossed all three of them,"May God's blessing go with you."

As the three left, Gaara's father whispered to the boy," I'll deal with you when you get home."

The boy gulped but nodded, he ran to his uncle who had a shocked look on his face. The bishop just saved them from the Kazekage, why?

"Remember this, my brothers," The older gentleman said,"See in this some higher plan.

He picked up Gaara in a gentle manner, something he only experienced from Yasha,"Promise me child, never to steal again."

The small boy nodded.

The Bishop looked at Yashamaru who motioned him to stand, which he did.

"By the witness of the martyrs by the Passion and the Blood," He gave the boy back to his uncle who placed the tray of cookies on the table," God has raised you both out of darkness,  
I have saved your souls for God." He then crossed them in a blessing.

"Also my children, whenever you need sanctuary," He said with a voice of wisdom," These doors will always be open."

He left to put the cookies in a box, leaving Yasha and Gaara to stand there in their thoughts.

"Yashamaru, why did he save us?" The small boy asked,"Most people would just say no."

"I don't know," The anbu said," I really do not know."

The two left the convent, a box of cookies under Yasha's arm and a box of the cake in Gaara's hand.

* * *

Well I fixed it, something must've happened when I was saving it :P

Well anyway, Gaara experiances kindness for the very first time yay!

JA ^^


End file.
